Known collapsible chairs are popular because they can be readily folded, transported, and stored. Such features enable collapsible chairs to be transported and used during outdoor recreational activities, such as sporting events, concerts, etc. Spectators at such events often use collapsible chairs while engaging in social activities in a venue's parking areas (such as “tailgating”) before and/or after the event. At least some known collapsible chairs include a frame that is selectively moveable between a collapsed or folded configuration when the chair is not in use and an extended configuration during use. Such collapsible chairs are significantly large when in use (i.e., in its extended configuration) as compared to its collapsed configuration. Many venues do not allow spectators to bring in such collapsible chairs because seating is often provided.
Bleacher-type seating is provided at many venues for spectators of sporting events, concerts, etc. While bleacher-type seating can provide simple, convenient seating for a large number of spectators, it does not generally provide comfortable seating. To improve the comfort of bleacher-type seating, spectators sometimes bring their own portable seats or cushions. A spectator who chooses to participate in tailgating activities and who chooses to use his or her own portable cushion in the venue is required to bring two of their own devices to the event, which requires additional storage room in a vehicle. Therefore, there is a need to provide convenient, portable, and comfortable seating for the spectator both inside and outside of the venue.